


CuddleWolf

by AroAceOutOfPlace



Series: Calling All the Monsters [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SUCH FLUFF, every bit of fluffyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroAceOutOfPlace/pseuds/AroAceOutOfPlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CuddleWolf

Footsteps turned into a battle cry that woke Derek from his slumber.

"ATTACK!" Rubber soled feet slapped the packed earth as the threat drew near.

And the wolf woke, growling and poised to strike before a red blur crashed into his side, taking them both off their feet and rolling across the loamy forest floor. He managed to pin his attacker, jaws held loosely around a pale throat as a snarl demanding submission rumbled in his chest.

The threat--Stiles, of course-- stiffened at the pressure before slowly, forcibly relaxing his grip on thick fur and laying his limbs askew. The wolf licked the same throat, rumbling softly as he nosed into the offered expanse of pale skin and drawing back only to gaze into calculating honeyed gold eyes.

"Um... Der?" He tried, shifting, "Derek? Der-Bear? I guess that would be Der-Wolf, but you kinda look like a bear like this, so I guess Der-Bear works too--"

Derek licked the side of the human's face, tongue lolling out in mimic of a grin as he managed to effectively shut the human up and instead had him sputtering indignantly and squirming. Like prey.

"Ew! Derek! That is so many levels of gross! Why would you do that, dude? Seriously, not cool" And he kept wriggling under the wolf's belly, trying to escape.

Well, that just wouldn't do.

The wolf lowered its entire body down onto the lithe frame, pinning him as he nipped the upturned nose before burying his nose back in the boy's neck to scent him. "Okay, who are and what have you done with Derek? You know, Derek who wants to rip my throat out-- with his teeth!? 'Cause Derek would never cuddle anyone, let alone me..." The boy trailed off, blushing and smelling of anxiety and humiliation, "So can you get off so I can go jump off a cliff or something? I don't think I can face you after that, so, yeah..."

He struggles to get up, managing to start inching his way out from under the wolf. The wolf does not whine, no, absolutely not. He... barks. Yeah. It's a high pitched bark, but a bark.

The boy stops, "Derek...?" He blinks up at the wolf, "Guess you didn't like that, huh?"

Derek chuffs a soft sound, nosing at the pale cheek as Stiles does it back to unknowingly scent mark (although, it is Stiles, so he may very well know). "Fine. I'll stay put, but we are talking about this later. As humans. Capiche?"

The wolf grouses an huffed affirmative and nuzzles the boy. "Also, can I sit up? This isn't exactly comfortable." The boy shifts to try and move while the wolf rolls his eyes as he shifts them to curl up around Stiles' back as the boy reclines against his side.

 

The sunlight warms skin and fur alike as the two fall into a soft doze and leaves flutter around them.


End file.
